


Sick, Tired, and Little

by Sherlocksbeehive



Series: Junior [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Babysitter Jared, Babysitter Richard, Daddy Misha, Diapers, Little Jensen, Mentions of little Rob, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Sick Character, Sickfic, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksbeehive/pseuds/Sherlocksbeehive
Summary: Jensen gets sick on set and slips into his little space. Jared and Richard have to take care of him until Misha can come and pick him up, luckily Richard is Rob's daddy so he knows what to do.





	Sick, Tired, and Little

Jared watched as Jensen broke character, widened his eyes, and ran over to the ditch, near the road they were filming on, to empty the contents of his stomach into said ditch. He rushed to see if he was okay.

Jensen finished and whimpered. “I want my daddy!” he plopped himself down on the ground.

The long haired man sighed “I am sorry Jen, your Daddy isn’t here. We are in the middle of nowhere and he isn’t working now.”

That set the little boy off and he began crying and sobbing.

Jared tried to calm him down “shh it will be okay. Deep breaths, you’ll make yourself sick again.”

Jensen’s sobs slowed so he was just crying. 

Rich came from his director's chair by the monitors. “Let’s get him to his trailer and cleaned up. And we need to call Misha and see how we should go from there.” 

Jared nodded and picked up Jensen “Thanks Rich.” he followed their friend and director to Jensen’s trailer.

Richard had slipped into daddy mode at the sight of Jensen sitting on the ground and crying and until he knew the little was being taken care of he probably wouldn’t be able to fully focus on directing. He just wished he was able to carry Jensen like Jared but he was only used to carrying Rob and it was definitely an understatement to say Jensen was heavier than him.

Jared was incredibly grateful that Richard was there to help. He knew the basics of how to take care of Jensen, but that was just for when he was healthy. A sick little was well out of his expertise. He helped get Jensen into a diaper and then followed Rich’s order to get a forehead thermometer.

Richard gently comforted Jensen while Jared quickly took his temperature.

The tall man gave a low whistle “101.5 degrees.”

“Oh sweetheart, you must be so cold and uncomfortable. Let’s get you into something nice and warm.” the director rubbed Jensen’s arms while Jared got out a onesie and put it on him. “Okay. Let’s get him up on the couch and call Misha.”

Jared nodded and gently put his little friend on the couch. “Shouldn’t we give him something for the fever.”

“I would. But I am not going to until I have permission from Misha.” he pulled out his phone and called the absent daddy.

Misha frowned in confusion when he saw Richard’s name come up on his phone. “Heya Rich, what’s up?” 

“Hey Misha. Listen, Jensen is sick and slipped into little space.”

“Oh no! What kind of sick?”

“Well, we were doing a scene and then he suddenly ran to the side of the road and threw up and he has a fever.”

“My poor baby boy. I will get there as soon as I can.” He began gathering what he would need.

“Alright. Good, Jared and I will look after him until you get here, but before I let you go, do I have your permission to give him something for to bring his fever down?”

“Yes, of course, but thank you for asking. He probably won’t want to swallow any pills, so if there is some give him some syrup, but if there isn’t he or Jared usually have some pudding cups in their fridges so hide the pills in the pudding.”

“Okay I will Mish, don’t worry, this isn’t my first rodeo with a sick little. We’ll take good care of him until you get here.”

“Thank you Rich, I’ll see you in about an hour assuming traffic is okay.”

They finished the call and Rich looked at Jared “I am going to see if I can find something for the fever. Just try to distract him and keep him warm.”

The worried moose of a man nodded “Alright. I can do that.”

Rich nodded and left the trailer in a search for tylenol and to warn the ADs that they will have to wait at least an hour to start filming again and to see if they could get Todd ready to be a body double for Jensen.

Jared put a movie on for Jensen and made sure he was cuddled up in a warm blanket.

Richard came back with two small acetaminophen pills and grabbed a pudding cup just in case. He knelt by the sick little’s head “Hey buddy, I have some medicine for you. Do you think you can swallow a couple pills for me?”

He whined “I don’ wanna.”

“If I put them in the pudding with you swallow them? I promise they will make you feel better.”

He hesitated a moment before asking, “What flavow?”

Rich smiled softly “Well, I grabbed a chocolate pudding cup but it looked like you had vanilla and butterscotch as well, if you wanted one of those instead.”

“No, wan chocolate.”

He nodded and opened the pudding and stirred the pills into it so they were covered.

Jensen opened his mouth to let Rich feed him.

Rich made sure to feed him the pudding slowly to make sure it wouldn’t come back up, but he also made sure that the pills were in the first two spoonfuls.

The little boy pushed his hand away after only half of the pudding cup.

Jared gently rubbed his belly, “deep breaths buddy. You’re okay.”

Jensen closed his eyes and cuddled into the blanket some more.

Rich threw out the rest of the pudding and washed the spoon. He put some water in a bottle for Jensen and brought it over to him “Buddy, can you take a few sips of water for me?”

Jensen pouted and shook his head.

“Just two sips and then I will leave you alone unless you want something. I promise.”

He sighed and drank a little bit of water and then closed his eyes again and listened to the movie. Jensen began crying again a bit later when he used his diaper.

Jared and Richard quickly got him cleaned up and then settled him on Rich’s lap because Jared was restless from being worried about his friend but Jensen was feeling needy.

Jensen whimpered and clung to Rich. “Wan daddy.”

He rubbed the little’s back “I know buddy. He will be here soon.”

“Pwomise?”

“I promise.” Richard nodded sincerely and brushed the hair back from Jensen’s head. “And he will take you home and give you all the cuddles you want.”

Jensen nodded and nuzzled the babysitter’s chest “but I can cuddle Wich until he gets here wight?”

“That’s right buddy. And you can also cuddle Jared but he is moving a lot so you might not want to.”

Jensen frowned a little and sucked on his thumb.

Jared smiled softly and grabbed a pacifier. He gently took Jensen’s thumb out of his mouth and put the pacifier in. “It's okay buddy. I know I’m not a very good cuddler right now, but we will play and cuddle when you are feeling better.”

Jen nodded and closed his eyes. 

The caregiver rubbed his back until he fell asleep.

Misha tapped on the door before he stepped into the trailer.

Jared and Rich looked up at him and waved a little.

He walked over and whispered “How is he doing?”

Rich answered “He used his diaper once. And he managed to get the pills down and keep them down but wouldn’t eat more than half a pudding cup.”

Misha frowned and nodded “thanks for taking care of him guys.” 

Jared smiled a little “Rich did most of the work.”

Rich shook his head “If you weren’t here he probably wouldn’t have relaxed this much. I have never taken care of him, but he is used to you.”

Misha nodded “He’s right Jay, he probably would have fought being little and then would have fought the nap, and probably the pills as well.”

Jared nodded “yeah. You are probably right.”

The blue eyed daddy nodded “Yes I am. Now, I should get him home, will you guys help me get his stuff in the car?” he carefully picked his little boy up out of Richard’s lap. He comforted him when he stirred “Ssshhh, it's okay little one, Daddy is here. Go back to sleep.”

Jared helped get Jensen’s coat on him while Rich gather his things. They then followed Misha out to his car and helped get the stuff in it and Jensen situated in the back seat.

Misha closed the door and looked at the men, “Thank you again. I will let you know when he is doing better.”

Rich nodded “Thanks, luckily it's friday so he has a few days to recover.”

Misha nodded and patted their backs “I’ll see you guys soon, and Jared, you be on the lookout for symptoms too. You guys hang out so much I wouldn’t be surprised if you catch this too.”

Jared nodded, “Yeah, I’ll try to.”

“Good, see you later.” He got in the driver’s seat and waved before driving away.

Jensen woke up to his daddy carrying him into their house. “Don’t feel good Daddy.”

“I know junior, what is everything that doesn’t feel good?”

“Umm.. Tummy.”

Misha nodded “Is that it? Does your throat hurt?”

He nodded.

Misha went through possible symptoms and discovered that his little boy’s head and joints hurt, he was cold, and he was tired. “Oh, sweetie, I am sorry, how about a bath?”

“Noooooo.”

“No? But it will be nice and warm.”

“No, wanna cuddle Daddy.”

Misha smiled softly and nodded “Okay, let’s cuddle in the big bed and watch a movie.” he wanted to keep Jensen’s mind off of how sick he felt so he would make sure he always had some gentle distraction. “But first let’s get a bottle of water so Daddy doesn’t have to leave you alone if you get thirsty.” He went to the kitchen and filled a bottle with water, and then grabbed the sick bowl from under the bathroom sink in case Jensen needed to throw up again. He then set them up in bed and put on Finding Nemo. He made sure Jensen was covered by the blankets and held him close. 

A few hours, another pill dose, and two diaper changes later he heated up some soup for himself and Jensen and managed to feed him most of the bowl before his little boy refused any more. He finished his own and then stood up with Jensen on his hip “Okay, let’s get back to bed.”

He read to Jensen this time, he was right in the middle of a sentence when Jensen grabbed the sick bowl and threw up into it. He gently rubbed his back until he was done “there you go, good boy. I’m sorry. I am going to go and get rid of this and then I will get you so you can brush your teeth and get the yucky taste out of your mouth.”

Jensen nodded and whimpered “Okay, Daddy.”

Misha did exactly as he said and then gave Jensen a bottle of water. “I know you usually have milk before bed but water is less likely to upset your stomach.” He began reading again and rubbed his sick little boy’s back until he fell asleep. Once he was sure Jensen was asleep he got himself ready for bed and hoped to himself that the virus would pass quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like this fic? Leave comments to tell me what you think.  
> Come talk to me on tumblr @sherlocksbeehiveblogs.  
> 


End file.
